Conspiracy
by Brandiwine
Summary: Sam leaps into a nurse. He's Petra King's private nurse. He finds out she's going to drown if he don't save her. There are secret twists in this one.


"QUANTUM LEAP"

CONSPIRACY

by Brandiwine

May 26, 2010

ACT ONE: SCENE ONE: AT THE HOSPITAL

Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap excellerator and vanished. He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own, driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. So Dr. Beckett leaps from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong and hoping that each time his next leap will be the leap home.

There's a blue haze as Sam finds himself dressed in nurse's whites. A girl is standing in a white room throwing things and a man is trying to stop her.

SAM: Oh boy.

"Theme music plays"

Sam stands watching as Petra throws a fit.

PETRA: No!

TRAVOSE: I'm sorry, Honey. I have to go.

She throws a soft-bodied doll at him. He catches it.

TRAVOSE: Don't just stand there! Help me!

A young-looking doctor walks in with blond hair and sky-blue eyes.

FRED: Brett, what's going on here?

The doctor wears jeans with a t-shirt and boat shoes with a white coat.

SAM: I'm sorry, Doctor. What should I do?

PETRA: Don't leave! I'll be a good girl.

Petra glances at Fred. He walks over to her and puts his arms around her.

FRED: Can we sit down?

She nods. They sit down on the bed. Brett and Travose watch as he strokes her chin. She opens her mouth. He pours some liquid with two pills into it and strokes her chin again. She swallows. He smiles.

PETRA: Sorry.

The doctor hands her a larger glass of juice.

FRED: Petra, we all get upset sometimes. It's ok.

Sam stares at the two with guilty eyes.

TRAVOSE: Why hire nurses when you come and do the job yourself?

The man is tall with cropped brown hair and angry-looking green eyes. He wears a gray business suit with loafers.

FRED: Nurses are people just like you and me. We make mistakes. Why not go to my office? I'll be there in a minute.

The man sighs and exits the room. Petra stares at Sam as though she's never seen him before.

SAM: What's wrong?

PETRA: Where's Brett? Have you come to replace him for a while?

Fred laughs.

FRED: It's ok, Brett. Her medication makes her a little loopy.

The doctor settles Petra in bed before leaving to go to his office to talk with Travose.

PETRA: I meant what I said. Where's Brett?

Sam sits near her bedside.

SAM: I'm Brett. You should rest. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.

PETRA: Ok. I'll figure it out later.

She cuddles under the covers. Sam rushes off to the bathroom to talk with Al.

SCENE Two: IN THE DOCTOR's OFFICE

"He's My Rebel plays"

Fred rushes in and sits behind a cluttered desk in a swivel chair. Travose sits with a styrofoam cup of coffee in an armchair. Fred folds his hands and gages eye contact with Travose.

TRAVOSE: Is she all right?

He sips his drink.

FRED: She's fine. Petra has a brain injury, Mr. King. I thought you knew that.

TRAVOSE: Don't be condescending to me, Dr. Gatekeeper. I know what she suffers from. I tried to leave and she threw a tantrum.

FRED: She didn't want you to leave. That's all. Brett was about to help you when I showed up.

TRAVOSE: Those nurses can't do their job without supervision? Why not do the work yourself?

Fred purses his lips and smiles.

FRED: Well. I only have two hands. I need about twenty or so to maintain my five patients. Nurses help.

TRAVOSE: Why not cut your losses? Sell me this property. You can live in comfort and carelessness for the rest of your life.

FRED: I thought we've already discussed that. I said no. If there's nothing else.

Fred gets up to show Travose out. Travose drops his empty cup in the trash and hurries off.

FRED: See you next month.

He glares at the door Travose just left through and groans.

SCENE THREE: IN THE BATHROOM

"Soft Music plays"

Sam rushes into the bathroom and glances into the mirror. He sees the image of a man with ebony curls and blue eyes. He wears nurses whites when a door whooshes open and Al appears startling him.

AL: Nice uniform.

SAM: Do you always have to sneak up on me?

AL: I thought you'd be used to it by now.

He holds a gameboy like device in his hand moving a stylus around an oval screen.

SAM: Why am I here?

Al studies his device.

AL: You're name is Brett Nightstalker. You are a nurse at _HELPING_ _HANDS_ _HOSPITAL._ You are Petra KING's private duty nurse.

SAM: What do I need to do?

Al looks grave.

AL: There's a newspaper clipping that says she drowns in the pool on this property on St. Patrick's Day. There's a ninety percent chance you're here to save her.

SAM: What's the date today?

AL: February 29, 1969. It's Leap Year. Pardon the pun.

He laughs. Sam moves to leave as Al disappears and a sound of a door whooshing shut echoes behind him. He makes his way back to Petra's room.

SCENE FOUR: PETRA's ROOM

"My Boyfriend's Back plays"

Brett sits beside Petra's bed. Her eyes flicker open and she smiles up at him. He smiles back. Fred enters with a doctor's bag in hand. Petra stares at him anxiously. Brett moves to stand in a corner and observe.

PETRA: Why the bag?

Fred sits his bag on the chair and opens it.

FRED: I'm a doctor. I need to make sure you're in good health just like the other patients here.

He fits a blood pressure cuff around her arm and squeezes the bulb. It squeezes her arm as she holds her breath.

SAM: I can hold your hand.

She lets out her breath and takes Brett's hand.

PETRA: Thank you.

Fred puts a thermometer in her ear.

FRED: I know you don't like the thermometer in your mouth. Most people here don't. You're being a good girl. Can you squeeze my hand?

Petra squeezes his hand with her right and then her left. She shakes his hand with her left and right hands.

PETRA: Do I have to open my mouth?

Fred suctions her ears. He takes out a popsicle-like stick.

FRED: Just open up and say awe.

She opens her mouth. Fred looks into her mouth.

FRED: You are very healthy. I have something for you now that you've been such a good girl.

He closes his black bag and hands her a paper bag he'd set on the floor when coming into the room.

PETRA: How am I a good girl. Daddy wanted to leave and I threw a fit.

FRED: We all get upset. Let me explain something to you. You have a brain injury of the right hemisphere. Your emotions are heightened by the damage. There are bound to be tantrums or upsets.

He hands her the bag and she smiles with tears in her eyes.

PETRA: You are so kind.

She unrolls the top of the bag and her eyes grow wide. She takes out a 19 inch doll wearing oriental pajamas with black hair and almond-shaped brown eyes.

FRED: Her name is Meiko. You can change it if you don't like it.

PETRA: Oh, Fred. Thank you. She's Ceeshi.

FRED: I knew it would make you feel good.

She hugs the soft-bodied doll and sets her aside. She takes out various doll outfits on plastic hangers and some diapers next.

PETRA: I'm too spoiled.

SAM: It's not spoiling. It's a reward to you for being good during your exam.

PETRA: Thank you, Brett.

FRED: See? You got the right nurse with the right smarts.

A young boy with blond hair and brown eyes rushes into the hall yelling. He wears green pajamas.

JAIT: In my room! It's in my room! I saw it!

A petite nurse with dark hair and firm, blue eyes follows behind him.

Marta: Jait, there's nothing in your room. It's time for your bath.

Her voice is caring.

FRED: Excuse me. Jait, Buddy. What's wrong?

JAIT: Something spun out from my closet and under my bed. I saw it.

FRED: Let's go see.

MARTA: I didn't see anything. Jait, you must be mistaken.

She folds her arms, tapping her foot.

FRED: Let's make sure.

Fred walks Jait down a short hall to another white room. Jait and Marta stand in the hall. Fred spots a palm-sized tarantula in the window and frowns..

JAIT: You see it?

Fred sticks his head out the doorway.

FRED: Marta, I need a jar with a lid.

MARTA: Why?

FRED: Just hurry, please.

Marta rushes off. Jait still stands in the hallway not budging. Marta returns with a mason jar and lid. She hands it to Fred who manages to get the spider into the jar and seal the lid. He looks around some more, but sees nothing.

MARTA: I'll be darned. I didn't see it. I'm glad I didn't.

She shudders seeing the furry thing scuttle in the jar.

FRED: Good job, Jait. This spider is lethal. It should not be in this building.

JAIT: Is it safe? It's time for my bath.

FRED: I checked. It's safe. Go ahead.

MARTA: I'm sorry.

FRED: That's ok. You should check even if there's nothing there. It calms a person down.

MARTA: I'll do that. Thank you.

Fred finds Stan from maintenance and gives him the spider to dispose of. Al appears in Petra's room thinking she won't see him.

SCENE FIVE: PETRA's ROOM

"Pennies From Heaven plays"

Brett sits in a chair watching Petra introduce her doll to the other dolls in a nearby playpen. She opens a quart-size diaper bag and places the clothes and diapers inside. There's a whooshing sound and Al is there as Petra looks toward the area she heard the sound emanate from.

AL: How's it going?

Petra walks over to him.

PETRA: Who are you?

She tries to touch the device he holds. Her hand goes through him.

SAM: She can see you and me.

AL: I should know that from last time. Hi. I'm Al.

PETRA: I'm Petra. So Brett is Sam?

Her face takes on a look of confusion.

SAM: I'm standing in for Brett. My name is Sam, but I'm Brett to everyone else. Ok?

PETRA: Sure.

She moves to the playpen and picks up a soft-bodied doll. She begins to change her outfit.

SAM: I think we can talk.

Sam moves to the hall with Al behind him.

SAM: Something weird happened today.

AL: What happened?

SAM: There was this other patient Jait.

AL: There was a spider found in his room.

SAM: How did you know that?

AL: I read a newspaper clipping dated March 2, 1969 saying Jait Pate had died from a fatal bite from a tarantula in his hospital room. How is he?

SAM: He's fine. He ran for it and Dr. Gatekeeper found the spider. He got rid of it.

AL: That was close. Do you know a Sunny Closure?

SAM: Not yet. Why?

AL: There's a clipping dated March 5, 1969 saying she dies from being eaten by a snake in her bathroom.

SAM: When?

Al: Tomorrow morning. Her nurse was locked in the, get this, Men's room when it happened.

SAM: I'll look into it. Is there anything new about Petra?

Sam looks around to make sure the hall is empty.

Al: No. There is something about her father Travose King. He mows down the hospital and puts up condos and a shopping mall.

SAM: What happens to Dr. Gatekeeper?

AL: I'm not sure. I'll go research it. Be careful.

SAM: I will. Thanks.

Al disappears and Sam walks back into Petra's room.

ACT TWO: SCENE ONE: IN Sunny's ROOM

"Downtown plays"

Sunlight streams through the window. Sam walks into a room down the hall from Petra's. Petra lays sleeping. A girl sits on her bed with short, blond hair and vivid blue eyes. She wears Mickey Mouse slippers with bright, yellow pajamas.

SAM: Hi. I'm Brett.

She smiles at him. Sam walks into the adjoining bathroom and freezes. There's a very large Anaconda in her bathtub coiled up and waiting. Sam backs up and shuts the door. He pushes a call button near Sunny's bed and Fred appears wearing jeans and a polo shirt.

FRED: Hi, Brett. Where's Milo?

SAM: Milo?

FRED: Milo, Sunny's nurse?

SAM: Oh, of course. He must be in the Men's room.

An average-height man appears with sandy-brown hair and bright, blue eyes wearing a similar uniform to the one Sam wears.

FRED: Milo, where were you? I think Sunny pressed the call button.

MILO: I doubt it. What seems to be the trouble? By the way, I got locked in the Men's room and had to bust my way out.

FRED: I'll tell Stan about it. Sunny, did you push your button?

Fred pats her arm. She shakes her head and points at Sam.

SAM: There's a huge problem in her bathroom. Milo goes to the bathroom and peeks through a crack.

MILO: He's got that right. You better call Animal Control.

FRED: Why?

MILO: There is an eighteen foot Anaconda in the tub I'd say at one glance.

Fred frowns and marches over to Sunny's phone. Sunny looks scared. Milo sits down and she climbs on his lap.

MILO: How did you know? We're lucky you came by.

SAM: I wanted to meet all the patients.

MILO: Why?

SAM: Just curious.

Fred hangs up the phone.

FRED: Someone's on the way even though they were amazed at what I said. Milo, why not skip the bath until after art?

MILO: Ok.

Sunny looks up at Sam.

SUNNY: Thank you.

SAM: You're very welcome.

Fred beams. Milo looks surprised.

Milo: She never speaks. Are you some kind of miracle worker?

Sunny hugs all three of them.

SAM: Just a concerned bystander.

He goes back to Petra's room.

MILO: I wasn't locked in the loo by accident.

FRED: No, I don't think so. First, the spider and now this? I don't know.

MILO: I think it's Travose King trying to get your property.

FRED: Art time.

He goes to his office leaving Sunny in Milo's care.

MILO: Ready for art?

She nods.

SUNNY: Milo.

He smiles and hugs her. She smiles back. She takes his hand and they head off to the left to the art room.

SCENE TWO: Loui's ROOM

"Yesterday by the Beatles"

A man with black curls and vivid blue eyes sits in a chair in a white room matching the other's at _Helping_ _Hands_ _Hospital._ A tall nurse sits with him reading _People_ _Magazine._ The man doesn't move or even blink. Fred enters his room and waits for the nurse to put his magazine down.

Fred: No change here?

He studies the man with analytic eyes.

Malcolm: Nope. No change.

Malcolm is tall with ebony skin and brown hair. His eyes are chocolate brown and his smile as white as it can be. Fred wears jeans and an NYU t-shirt with his usual laceless boat shoes.

FRED: Louis, don't you have something to say?

Fred haunches down to make eye contact. Louis stays much like a statue in his chair.

MALCOLM: I keep him comfortable. What else can I do?

FRED: Nothing much more. Thanks.

Fred exits the room. Malcolm goes back to reading his magazine Louis winks at Malcolm.

SCENE THREE: BRETT's HOUSE

"I Got You Babe plays"

FRED: Brett, I thought you had the day off today.

SAM: Yeah. I forgot some things.

He finds Brett's locker and collects a green duffle with Comero keys attached and leaves. Fred watches him go with perplexed eyes. Sam gets in Brett's car and gets back out. The car is littered with plastic containers and take-out bags. Sam finds a dumpster for garbage and cleans the car out. He finds an air freshener in the glove compartment and hangs it up. He gets back in as Fred watches him from a window laughing. Al appears after Sam gets in the car and drives off.

Al: 69 Comero. Listen to that engine. Lucky.

Sam drives down a road and turns left thinking he knows where BRETT lives after examining the man's wallet.

SAM: You should have seen the garbage. How do people live like that?

AL: Some people live in their cars. I can't wait to see his pad. Sam, I found Dr. Gatekeeper in the future.

Sam pulls up to a studio apartment and turns off the car.

SAM: What happened to him?

He turns to face Al.

AL: He suffers from anxiety and depression. He's a patient at _Bellvue_ in New York.

SAM: I won't let that happen.

Sam gets out of the car and locks it. He strolls over to the studio apartment and unlocks the door. There's a living room complete with futon and coffee table. In the corner is a 27 inch TV screen with a Vcr. It sits on a bookshelf full of vhs tapes. In another corner of the room is a hotel-like fridge and hot plate. Sam wrinkles his nose. al laughs.

AL: Nice place.

SAM: Thanks. I hope there's a bathroom.

AL: Every dwelling has to have a bathroom.

Sam sees a closet near the fridge and opens it. It is a closet-size bathroom complete with toilet, sink, and one-person shower. Sam also sees dishes feeling a smallish sink near the fridge and spies a wooden cupboard and wicker baskets also piled near the sink.

SAM: This guy is a true bachelor. I think I have work to do.

The futon is unmade with mail and magazines piled on top. Dirty clothes litter the floor.

AL: You better find a laundry mat as well. Have fun.

SAM: Thanks.

Al disappears behind the whooshing door. Sam takes a few hours washing dishes and clearing up things. He makes the futon and surveys the man toiletries in the bathroom thankful some of them are brand new. He bags up dirty clothes and heads out to Brett's car. He finds a jar of quarters in the trunk and smiles.

SAM: Thanks, Brett.

He drives to a nearby laundry mat and washes clothes while reading a magazine and drinking a Coke. He drives back to Brett's pad and puts away his fresh, dry clothes looking somewhat human again.

SCENE FOUR: IN THE REC ROOM

"Mr. Tambourine Man by Bob Dylan"

Petra sits watching TV. with Sunny and Jait. Sam walks in. She smiles at him and waves him over. He sits near her on a chintz sofa.

PETRA: Where you been?

_Bewitched_ plays on the TV. screen.

SAM: I had the day off yesterday. I had a lot of cleaning to do. What have you been doing?

PETRA: Same old same old. Can we have movie night?

SAM: What's movie night?

PETRA: You know. We have pizza and movie night. We also have treats and soda.

SUNNY: Pizza?

MILO: You have to ask Dr. Gatekeeper for permission.

SAM: Do I do that?

Milo gives him a shrug.

MILO: I think so. None of us do it.

SAM: I'll ask him right now.

Sam gets up and goes down the hall to Fred's office. He knocks before entering. Fred is heaped in paperwork.

FRED: What can I do for you, Brett?

Fred doesn't look up from his paperwork.

SAM: I thought we could have movie night if it's in the budget.

FRED: Sure. Here.

Fred hands him a coupon book.

SAM: Thanks. Any movies I should avoid?

FRED: Ask them what they want to watch. Louis doesn't join them as you know.

SAM: Yeah. Ok.

He walks back to the rec room.

PETRA: Is it a go?

Her eyelids look heavy.

SAM: Yes. What kind of movie do you guys want to see?

JAIT: I like action movies.

SUNNY: Cartoon.

PETRA: I like anything.

SAM: Ok. I'll have to think about it and get back to you. What kind of pizza do you like?

JAIT: I like pepperoni.

SUNNY: olive.

PETRA: Anything but anchovies's or hamburger.

SAM: Ok. We have pop here. I can get cupcakes from the machine too.

SUNNY: Yay!

Milo smiles.

MILO: You got her talking. Good job.

SAM: I doubt it. She likes you too.

MILO: Thanks. Can I help with this movie night somehow?

SAM: Yes, thank you. You get the sodas and the cupcakes. I'll take care of the movie and pizza.

MILO: Sounds like a plan. Is it tonight?

SAM: No time like the present.

He grabs his keys and leaves. Milo heads to the vending machines. The three patients watch another episode of _Bewitched._

SCENE FIVE: PETRA's ROOM

"Lollipop plays"

Petra lies on her bed drifting in and out of consciousness. Sam comes in and sits beside her in a plastic chair. She reaches for his hand. He gives it to her.

SAM: Can we talk about your father?

She gazes at him sleepily.

PETRA: What about him? He's very busy. He comes to visit once a month. He never stays long.

She lies on her left side facing him. Al comes after the sound of the whooshing door.

AL: Wow, she looks loopy. What are they giving her?

SAM: I think she's over-medicated.

AL: Poor kid.

PETRA: I'm ok, Al. How are you?

She smiles at him groggily.

AL: I'm fine. Did you have pizza night yet?

SAM: How did you know about that?

AL: Brett told me about it in the Waiting Room.

PETRA: What's a waiting room?

AL: It's where Brett's waiting to come back after Sam goes.

PETRA: Where will Sam go?

She yawns.

SAM: I have other jobs I have to do. I'm glad I'm here with you now though.

PETRA: Really? Why doesn't Daddy feel that way?

She looks sad. Sam hugs her.

SAM: Your father doesn't know how to deal with special people like you. That's all.

She smiles and lays back down sleeping a minute later.

AL: She's a sweet kid.

SAM: Do you think the extra medication leads to her drowning in the pool?

Sam covers her up with a blanket.

AL: Maybe. You should keep a close eye on her.

SAM: What's Brett like?

AL: He's a slob, but he seems to care about Petra. He asked if she's being looked after.

SAM: What did you tell him?

AL: I told him she was being beaten regularly. What do you think I told him. Keep an eye on her. I'll be back.

Al disappears through the whooshing door. Sam sits watching her sleep.

Act THREE: SCENE ONE: IN THE REC ROOM

"Leighla by Eric Clapton"

Sam, Milo, and Marta sit watching _Jaws_ with Jait, Petra, and Sunny. There are plates of half-eaten pizza on TV trays with cans of half-drank soda. A couple of cupcakes sit on the coffee table. Sunny and Jait sit watching _Jaws_ fixed on it. Petra is kind-of watching it yawning and looking sleepy.

SAM: Petra, are you feeling ok?

PETRA: I'm fine. I'm just tired. Maybe too much pizza.

SAM: You only ate one slice so far.

PETRA: I drank some pop too.

She rubs her eyes.

SAM: I can take you back to your room if you like. You can rest there.

Petra focuses on a nearby wall.

PETRA: Ok. Can I take my cupcakes with me?

SAM: Of course.

Fred saunters in to check on them.

FRED: How's the movie, Guys?

He snags a piece of pizza from the box on the coffee table.

SAM: It's going great. Petra seems sleepy.

FRED: Really? She shouldn't be that sleepy.

He peers at her as she's dozing where she sits in a barcolounger.

PETRA: Hi, Doc.

She smiles at him. He gazes at her with concern.

FRED: You look dopey, Petra. You shouldn't. Let's go to your room.

He takes her hand and Sam takes the other. Petra almost falls down. They help her to her room and sit her on her bed. Fred examines her dilated pupils and frowns.

SAM: What is it?

He stands near her window.

FRED: She's been getting too much meds. I'll have to talk to Nurse Chang about it. She gives the meds out.

SAM: Will she be ok?

FRED: It will wear off tomorrow morning. Hopefully she'll be back to her energetic self.

Fred tucks Petra in bed. Sam sets her cupcakes on her nightstand.

FRED: I'm going to eat my pizza and go home for the night. You got this covered?

SAM: Yes, Doctor.

FRED: Brett, you can call me Fred. You should know that by now.

SAM: Sure thing, Fred.

Fred and Sam smile. Fred pats Petra before exiting her room. Petra is snoring on her left side.

SAM: Don't worry, Petra. I'll keep you safe.

SCENE TWO: AT TRAVIS's OFFICE

"Leader of the Pack plays"

Travis sits in a spacious office with persian carpets and original paintings on the wall. His desk is cherry wood and his chair plush on wheels. Nurse Nina Chang enters his office wearing a silk, jade dress with matching shoes and diamond jewelry. Her ebony hair is tied back behind her shoulders with a jade butterfly clip. Travis wears a silk, blue suit with expensive-looking loafers.

TRAVIS: Have a seat. Can I get you anything?

He reaches for his intercom.

NINA: No thanks. I have some bad news I'm afraid.

Travis frowns.

TRAVIS: Is this about that property you and I are working on?

NINA: Yes. Dr. Gatekeeper is too smart for us.

TRAVIS: What makes you say that?

NINA: One of his patient's found the spider before it could bite him. That orderly who takes care of Petra found the snake.

TRAVIS: What about Petra? What about the medication?

NINA: The orderly again. He brought the doc's attention to it. The doctor called me into his office this morning and I had to make up an excuse.

She crosses her legs.

TRAVIS: I see. We'll just have to think of something else. I need that property.

NINA: I have an idea. Leave it to me.

Travis hands her an envelope. She opens it and fans through hundred dollar bills.

TRAVIS: I intend to. I don't want to be linked to anything to do with it. Do we understand each other?

NINA: Absolutely. I'll be in touch.

She exits the office. Travis picks up his phone.

TRAVIS: Miss Ledbetter, hold my calls. I'm going to visit my daughter.

He hangs up and reaches for his keys smiling.

SCENE THREE: AT THE HOSPITAL

"Rider's on the Storm by the Doors"

Petra sits playing a game with Jait. Sam comes into the rec room in search of her.

PETRA: Hi, Brett. I'm winning.

She jumps Jait's king.

SAM: Looks like it. You look better. Not so sleepy.

He pulls up a chair to sit beside Petra on. Marta sits beside Jait crocheting.

SAM: Looks like quite a project.

There's a yellow and blue afghan protruding from her lap.

MARTA: I've been working on it for a while. It's for him.

She points to Jait who smiles and jumps two of Petra's checkers.

JAIT: Isn't she nice? She brings me cookies sometimes.

SAM: When?

JAIT: I don't know.

MARTA: When he needs it. I take my job seriously.

SAM: As do I.

Travis enters the room and Petra smiles up at him surprised.

TRAVIS: Hello, Sweetheart. Want to walk with me in the garden?

He extends his hand. She takes it and waves to Jait and Marta. Sunny and Milo join Jait and Marta for checkers. Sam follows Petra and Travis outside to a rather elaborate garden with fairies, gnomes, and fountains.

TRAVIS: You don't have to come with us do you?

SAM: I think so after last time. I am her private duty nurse. I don't want to neglect my duty.

Travis turns to Petra ignoring Sam. They walk through the garden on a path chatting.

TRAVIS: So how are you fairing here?

PETRA: Fine. I was getting too much medication for a few days.

TRAVIS: Who's fault was that? Perhaps I should talk to your doctor about it.

Petra looks anxious.

PETRA: No, that's not necessary. I'm fine now. We had pizza and movie night. It was fun.

TRAVIS: I'm glad. You're here to get well not as a punishment.

PETRA: I know. I love this place. It's beautiful.

They stand beside a pond at one end of the garden.

TRAVIS: Yes, Stan keeps it nice.

Sam stands a foot away from them watching.

AL: I'd watch my back with him if I were you.

SAM: Al, where did you come from?

AL: The future. How's Petra?

Petra smiles back at Al. He waves smiling.

SAM: Fine now that she's not doped up on extra medication.

Sam whispers not wanting Travis to hear him.

Nina comes out and hands Travis and Petra glasses of lemonade.

NINA: Your father thought you'd be thirsty.

Sam and Al notice her diamond earrings and hair clip.

PETRA: Thank you, Nina. I am thirsty. It's quite warm for March.

NINA: I know.

SAM: Are those new?

He points to her earrings.

NINA: No. They were my grandmother's.

She waltzes off with Al and Sam watching her go.

Al: I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her if I were you.

SAM: Do you think she's working with Travis?

AL: I'll tell you one thing. With all the nurse's I've kissed, they never sported jewels like those.

SAM: I'll talk to Dr. Gatekeeper about it.

AL: Be careful, Sam. I'll get back to you.

SAM: I'll be here.

Travis and Petra turn towards him.

TRAVIS: We're heading inside. Petra's tired.

Sam sees Petra's eyes are glassy.

SAM: Ready for a nap huh?

PETRA: Huh? Yes. Bye, Daddy.

She kisses Travis's cheek and takes Sam's hand. He has to help her inside. She has trouble walking upright.

SAM: You don't look well. I'm getting Dr. Gatekeeper.

PETRA: Ok.

She lies on her bed holding her blanket. Fred appears near her bed seconds later.

FRED: Hi.

He examines her pupils.

PETRA: Hi. How about a swim?

She rises from her bed. Fred gently pushes her back against her pillows.

FRED: Not just now. You're in no shape for that.

SAM: Is she ok?

FRED: No. She's been given Acid.

Fred takes out a syringe and gives Petra a shot.

SAM: What are you giving her?

FRED: I used to work for a rehab facility. I gave her something to counteract the drug. Did you give this to her?

SAM: No. Where would I get Acid?

FRED: Where does anyone get Acid? On the street.

SAM: I swear to you, I don't drop Acid.

FRED: Ok. Then someone else gave it to her. Did she eat or drink anything?

SAM: Nina gave her and Her father some lemonade when they were outside.

Fred frowns.

FRED: Nina must be working with Travis to undermine this hospital. I'll take care of her. Petra might get sick. You might want to monitor her.

SAM: Yes, Fred. Thank you.

FRED: No, thank you. You saved her yet again.

Fred exits Petra's room as Al appears.

SAM: Al, does Brett drop Acid?

AL: I don't think so. I'll talk to him about it. Why?

SAM: Nina brought Petra lemonade. After that, Fred found Acid in her system. He asked me if I gave it to her.

Al: I'll ask him, but he seems like a good guy.

SAM: Thanks, Al.

Al disappears. Petra looks at him and throws up on the bed.

PETRA: Sorry.

SAM: It's ok. We'll clean it up.

She cries. Sam hands her some water. He collects supplies to clean up the mess with. He sends her to the tub with Marta and cleans up her mess.

SCENE FOUR: DR. GATEKEEPER's OFFICE

"Helter Skelter by Black Sabbath"

Fred sits behind his desk with Nina before him. She sits in an armchair with her hands in her lap. Fred stands up straight before her.

FRED: Nina, do you know why I've called you here?

Her face is serene.

NINA: No. Have I done something wrong?

Fred folds his arms.

FRED: There was an incident with Petra getting too much medication.

NINA: You told me that. It was a mistake.

Fred narrows his eyes at her.

FRED: Was it? Did you put Acid in Petra's lemonade?

NINA: What? Why would I do such a thing?

FRED: How would a nurse get such funds for diamonds? I know I don't pay you that much.

NINA: I told Brett they were my grandmother's. I warned him his drug habit would get him into trouble.

FRED: Oh really? That's interesting. I've been through Brett's records. He's never done drugs.

NINA: How do you know that? People can lie.

FRED: Yes, they can. Collect your things and leave these grounds before I have security escort you off. Is that clear?

NINA: Yes, Doctor. Is Petra all right?

FRED: She'll be fine. You're lucky I don't have you arrested for your antics.

NINA: You can't prove anything.

FRED: I don't need to. The expression on your face tells me I'm right. Goodbye, Miss Chang.

NINA: Goodbye, Dr. Gatekeeper. I'm sorry.

Nina beats a hasty retreat as Fred sinks into his chair deep in thought.

SCENE FIVE: IN THE WAITING ROOM

"Soft Music plays"

Al stands in a bright, white room. Brett sits on a couch. He's young-looking with ebony curls and blue eyes. He wears a uniform similar to Sam's. He wears Nike's on his feet.

AL: Are you comfortable?

BRETT: Yes. This is a comfortable place. Is Petra ok?

Al wears a blue suit with white shirt and tie. He wears boots on his feet. He stands near the white couch Brett sits on.

AL: She's fine. Sam's looking after her. Brett, you into Acid?

Brett's eyes grow wide.

BRETT: Nina tell you that? She's working with Travis. No, I don't do drugs. My wife wouldn't like it.

AL: Your wife? I saw your apartment. You seem like a confirmed bachelor.

BRETT: Oh.

Brett purses his lips as though holding something back.

AL: If you tell me about your wife, it won't leave this room.

BRETT: My wife, Petra-

AL: You're telling me Petra's your wife and you're working as her nurse? That sounds off the wall to me.

BRETT: It's a secret. Her father doesn't like me. We exchanged vows before the fairy fountain in the garden. She wears my ring.

AL: That's sweet. I didn't see a ring on her hand.

BRETT: Duh. It's a secret. She keeps it in a locket around her neck.

AL: That's sweet. Does Dr. Gatekeeper know?

Brett blushes.

BRETT: No. I think I'd be fired or something if he knew. We didn't mean to fall in love. It just happened. She was real sick one time and I nursed her back to health.

AL: That's a sweet story. Don't worry. Sam will take care of her.

BRETT: I'd be worried if I hadn't met Donna.

Al: Don't you worry about Sam. He's the American Boy scout.

Brett and Al laugh.

BRETT: Thanks, Al. I think Travis wants Petra dead.

AL: You're probably right. Don't worry about it.

Al steps into the imaging chamber to go and talk to Sam.

ACT FOUR: SCENE ONE: IN THE GARDEN

"Music from Celtic Twilight plays"

Sam and Petra stand in the garden. She gazes at the fountain smiling. Sam glances at her glad she's all right. She takes his hand and gazes into his eyes. He can see how Brett feels when he looks at her.

PETRA: Is anyone watching?

She looks around to make sure.

SAM: I don't think so. Why?

Petra gives him a long kiss. He bends over to catch his breath.

SAM: That's some kiss.

He straightens up as she giggles at him.

PETRA: That was our first kiss. You gave it to me in this very spot.

SAM: How long ago was that?

PETRA: Don't tell me you forgot. How could you? It was a magical night full of stars.

Her eyes are dreamy.

SAM: I remember. You wore a sea-foam dress that night.

PETRA: We had a dance that night. You planned it so we'd dance most of the dances together.

SAM: Your hair was in a braid around your head and had flowers in it.

PETRA: Yes. You wore a matching suit to my surprise. It was so perfect. You wore a matching flower in your lapel.

SAM: I wanted everything to be perfect for you. I remember when you were so sick you couldn't even stand without help.

PETRA: This kind nurse, that's you, came and helped me. You helped me to stand, to walk again. You helped me to feed myself again. You are my hero.

She leans against him as he supports her with his arms.

SAM: You were so weak then. What happened to you? Do you know?

PETRA: No. It was some kind of poisoning. Fred even said it was a miracle I spoke again.

Tears fill her eyes.

SAM: I bet Nina would know what happened.

PETRA: Nina, why?

SAM: She put the spider in Jait's room. She was behind the snake and the drugs.

PETRA: Good thing Fred fired her then. She's working for Travis?

SAM: Why don't you call him Dad now?

Petra turns away from him.

PETRA: I know something I don't know if Fred knows. Maybe that's why Travis and Nina could hurt me so easily.

Sam turns her to face him.

SAM: What is it? You can tell me.

PETRA: First, tell me what you said that fateful night.

SAM: Ok. I take you Petra to be my wife. Let it be known beneath the fairies that our love is true and we give ourselves to each other without fear.

Petra smiles.

PETRA: I take you Brett Nightstalker to be my husband. Let it be known beneath the fairies that our hearts swell with love for one another and nothing can ever tear us apart. This I pledge to you, Brett.

SAM: This I pledge to you, Petra King.

They kiss when she whispers the secret in his ear.

PETRA: Petra Gatekeeper. Fred is my father. Shhhh. It's a secret.

SAM: Pinkie swear.

They link pinkies and she giggles. Fred sees them and approaches.

FRED: Something going on here I should know about?

Petra takes Sam's hand.

PETRA: No. We were just enjoying the fresh spring air.

FRED: Brett, I hope you weren't being inappropriate.

SAM: No, Fred. I'm taking her inside for music hour.

FRED: Sounds like a good idea.

Fred watches Sam and Petra leave checking his watch before going inside himself.

SCENE TWO: THE DOCTOR's OFFICE

"I'm Sorry plays"

SAM: You wanted to see me, Fred?

Sam enters the office and sits in the chair Nina had sat in before being fired.

FRED: I'm afraid so, Brett. Travis called me this afternoon. He's worried about you and Petra.

SAM: What about us? I'm her nurse, that's all.

FRED: Her father thinks you've been inappropriate somehow.

SAM: We haven't. I nursed her back to health when she was deathly ill. We became friends.

FRED: That's what Travis is afraid of. He wants you fired.

SAM: What happens to Petra if you fire me?

Fred furrows his brows.

FRED: She was fine before you came, she'll be fine after. Here's your severance pay. You can collect your things and be on your way. I'm sorry.

Al appears from behind the imaging chamber door.

AL: Sam, what's going on?

SAM: Thank you, Dr. Gatekeeper. I'll clean out my locker.

AL: Sam, what do you mean clean out your locker? Where are you going?

FRED: I'm sorry, but I have to follow her father's wishes.

They shake hands and Sam leaves the office. Fred looks sad.

SCENE THREE: IN THE BATHROOM

"Soft Music plays"

AL: Sam, what was that about? What happens to Petra if you get fired?

SAM: I think that's what Travis is counting on. If Petra dies, he'll get this hospital and her inheritance.

AL: How are you going to stop it? You got fired.

SAM: Don't underestimate me. You never have in the past.

AL: Oh, that's good. How can I help?

SAM: I don't know. I'll clean out my locker and say goodbye to Petra.

AL: I thought you had a plan.

SAM: Just wait.

He exits the bathroom and heads for Petra's room.

SCENE FOUR: Petra's ROOM

"Music from Celtic Moon plays"

Petra sits brushing her hair. Sam comes in after a brief knock. She gazes up at him smiling. He looks upset.

PETRA: What's wrong?

Sam comes and sits beside her taking the brush from her.

SAM: Fred just fired me.

PETRA: What? He can't do that. I'll talk to him.

Sam continues brushing her hair.

SAM: He already gave me severance pay.

PETRA: Why? What did you do?

SAM: Travis thinks I've been inappropriate with you.

PETRA: What does he know? He only comes once a month.

SAM: I'm sorry. He might have already hired you a new nurse.

NINA: He has.

She stands in the doorway hands on hips.

SAM: Hi, Nina.

NINA: Hi, Brett. Petra can brush her own hair you know.

Sam hands Petra her brush and stands up.

SAM: We were just talking.

NINA: Saying goodbye you mean. Goodbye.

She shoves Sam near the door. He waves towards Petra who looks sad.

PETRA: Goodbye, Brett.

They wave to each other. He goes back to Fred's office. Nina hands Petra a cup of pills. She dutifully drinks it.

NINA: You'll feel better in no time.

She smiles. Petra shivers laying down on her bed.

SCENE FIVE: FRED's OFFICE

"Stairway To Heaven by Led Zeplin"

FRED: Come in please.

SAM: Sorry to bother you again. I really need this job. Isn't there something else I can do?

Fred furrows his brows in thought.

FRED: Well, you've always done a good job as far as I'm concerned. There is an opening, but I don't think you'll like it.

SAM: What is it? I'll do it.

FRED: You dispense meds, keep records up to date, ect.

SAM: I'll do it. Thanks, Dr. Gatekeeper.

Sam hands back his severance check.

FRED: Brett, it's Fred. Dr. Gatekeeper around Mr. King.

They laugh. Al appears behind Sam. He rushes for the bathroom.

ACT FIVE: SCENE ONE: IN THE BATHROOM

"Oh Happy Day plays"

AL: You got your job back. Good job.

SAM: I got Nina's job and she got mine.

AL: You mean she's looking after Petra?

SAM: Yes. Does Petra still drown in the pool?

AL: Ziggy says there's a seventy percent chance still. I don't know, Sam. It seems like you've made things right.

SAM: There might be something else. Petra told me Fred is her father, not Travis.

AL: Maybe she needs to tell him or there needs to be a DNA test.

SAM: Maybe. I dispense medication now. I'll talk to her about it then.

AL: I'll talk to Brett again. Maybe he has some proof.

Al disappears behind the imaging chamber door. Sam rushes off to work.

SCENE TWO: PETRA's ROOM

"When We're Strange by the Doors"

SAM: Here's your medication.

Petra's eyes look glassy. She smiles at him. Drool escapes her mouth. He wipes it away with a tissue from her nightstand.

PETRA: Thank you.

SAM: Petra, do you have proof of Fred being your father?

PETRA: What?

SAM: Focus. You said Fred was your father. Do you have proof like a DNA test?

Petra closes her eyes. Sam gets up to leave.

PETRA: I have it somewhere for safe keeping.

SAM: Thanks.

Nina arrives. He hurries away. She glares at him as he goes.

NINA: Petra, ready?

She checks Petra's pupils. She looks pleased seeing Petra's pupils are dilated.

Malcolm: You sent for me, Nurse?

NINA: Yes. Did you bring a gurney?

MALCOLM: Yes, Ma'am.

NINA: Excellent. Help me.

They put Petra on a gurney and strap her to it. Petra drools in sleep. Malcolm wipes her face with a tissue.

MALCOLM: Where to?

He gets behind the gurney to push Petra away with Nina behind him.

NINA: Take her to the therapy room.

Nina follows Malcolm down a sterile, white hallway. He pushes the gurney into a room where the electroshock equipment rests.

MALCOLM: Doesn't there have to be a doctor present?

NINA: Dr. Gatekeeper gave me permission. You may go.

Malcolm leaves closing the door behind him.

PETRA: What's happening?

She's half-conscious.

NINA: You're doing fine. Just rest.

PETRA: What are you doing?

She closes her eyes all the way.

NINA: Good girl. This won't hurt.

She places a rubber spoon in Petra's mouth. She hooks electrodes up to her head. Fred walks in looking angry.

FRED: Just what do you think you're doing?

NINA: Travis requested Shock Therapy.

FRED: I said I'd think about it. You're undermining my authority.

He unhooks the electrodes and takes the spoon from Petra's mouth. Sam comes in and wheels Petra back to her room. He unstraps her from the gurney and puts her to bed. Nina and Fred stand arguing in the therapy room.

NINA: I thought we had to abide by what her father asks.

FRED: Electroshock is dangerous and can have long-lasting effects. Petra isn't really a candidate for it. You're fired again. Big surprise.

NINA: Travis will hear about this.

FRED: I hope so.

He stalks away leaving her still standing in the therapy room by herself.

SCENE THREE: PETRA's ROOM

"We've Only Just Begun by the Carpenters"

Petra opens her eyes. She sees Sam sitting in a chair near her bed. She smiles through cracked, dry lips. Sam helps her drink some water.

SAM: How are you feeling?

PETRA: My mouth was so dry, but the water helped. What happened? Where's Nina?

Petra puckers her lips. Sam laughs.

SAM: Fred fired her again. She was trying for his job.

PETRA: Good. Ding, dong the witch is gone.

They both laugh. Fred enters the room.

FRED: I'm glad you're feeling better.

He stands beside Sam.

PETRA: I'm ok because you cared to help.

She reaches to hug Fred.

FRED: I know the truth. We'll tell Travis King together.

He whispers in Petra's ear as she smiles.

PETRA: Brett, this is my father, Fred Gatekeeper.

SAM: It's about time. Do you have proof, Petra?

Petra brings out her locket from beneath her nightgown and opens a secret compartment. She shows Fred the test. He takes it from her.

FRED: I'll show this to Travis. He has to go away after this.

PETRA: I hope so. Fred?

FRED: What?

Petra takes Sam's hand.

PETRA: This is Brett Nightstalker. We exchanged vows beneath the fairy fountain near the pond. I consider him my husband.

FRED: Congratulations. I couldn't be happier.

Sam and Fred shake hands.

SAM: Thank you, Fred.

FRED: That might be Dad to you.

SAM: Fred is fine.

Fred smiles. He exits the room leaving them alone.

SAM: That took guts to say what you did.

PETRA: I'm tired of hiding it. I love you.

SAM: I love you too. How about getting married for real?

He takes her ring from her locket and puts it on her left hand. Tears fill her eyes.

PETRA: Yes.

They kiss. A shadow appears behind Sam. Sam falls to the floor from a blow to the head from a shovel. Travis is there. Petra looks scared.

TRAVIS: Why are you afraid, Dear? You can trust me.

PETRA: Why did you do that?

TRAVIS: He was assaulting you.

He still grips the shovel.

PETRA: You won't get away with this.

TRAVIS: Oh really? You'd better come with me or I'll finish him.

He hefts the shovel over Sam's head.

PETRA: No, don't. I'll come with you.

Petra gets out of bed and steps over Sam. Nina appears in the room. She gives Petra a shot. Petra's eyes glaze over. Travis and Nina help her outside towards the fairy pond. Al appears before sam.

AL: Sam, what happened? Sam, you got to get up!

Sam rouses and stumbles to his feet.

SAM: Where's Petra?

Al studies his gameboy device.

AL: Oh, Sam. This isn't good. Travis and Nina took her out to the pond.

SAM: I've got to get there. Al, go and be with her.

Al vanishes as Sam finds his way to Fred's office. Fred is slumped over his desk. Sam shakes him. He groggily comes to.

FRED: What's going on?

SAM: It looks like you were hit with a shovel. Travis and Nina are trying to kill Petra.

Fred stumbles to his feet holding his head.

FRED: I fired her.

They both stumble out to the pond. Travis and Nina are lowering Petra into the deepest part of the water. Louis suddenly lunges out of the shadows surprising them all.

LOUIS: Freeze! NYPD!

Louis holds a gun on them. Sam and Fred stumble onto the scene staring at him in surprise.

FRED: Louis?

LOUIS: It's actually Neil Prodder, Doctor.

Fred smiles. Sam rushes over to the pond and drags Petra out onto the shore. Neil handcuffs Nina and Travis.

SAM: She's not breathing.

FRED: Let me through. I can help.

He turns to make his way over to her.

SAM: It's ok. She's coming to.

Petra gasps in air and coughs out water. Fred hugs her tight.

FRED: Oh man. I thought you were gone.

PETRA: Not yet. Thank you, Al.

FRED: Who's Al?

PETRA: An old friend.

Al smiles from where he stands beside Sam.

PETRA: Can I have just one thing?

FRED: Name it.

PETRA: Find someone to marry Brett and me.

Fred laughs.

FRED: As you wish.

AL: You did good, Sam.

SAM: Thanks, Al.

A blue haze engulfs Sam. He sits up in bed beside his wife Donna Eleesey.

SAM: Donna?

DONNA: What is it, Sam? Are you nervous about the project tomorrow? You'll do fine.

He lays down and takes her into his arms.

SAM: Donna?

She kisses him.

DONNA: What?

SAM: What if I don't want to go?

DONNA: I know how excited you are about Project Quantum Leap. You've worked very hard on it. You'll go. I have no doubt about that. It will all work out all right.

She closes her eyes.

SAM: Yes, I'll go. Wait for me?

DONNA: Always and forever.

Sam closes his eyes as a full moon appears just outside their window.

Sam: I'm counting on that.

Sam smiles. The scene fades to black.

THE End.


End file.
